The present invention relates generally to table leg securement devices and particularly to securement devices for tables having apron sections located on the underside of the table top.
The method of securement of a table leg will determine the long term sturdiness of the table. In addition, the ease of implementing the securement method may affect the cost of shipping the table from the manufacturer to the customer. This is the case because it will usually be desirable to ship the table in the smallest possible shipping carton. However, the desire for a small shipping carton must be weighed against the amount of assembly that will be required of the customer. That is, in order to directly ship tables to customers selected from the general public, the customers must be capable of easily assembling the table in the proper way with a minimum of instruction and a minimum of tools. Therefore, with certain securement methods, more factory assembly may be done with the result that a larger shipping carton is needed.
In the past, various methods have been used to secure a table leg and adjacent apron sections to a table top. The upper end of the table leg has been attached directly to the underside of the table top and the apron sections have been separately attached to the underside of the table top. With this method, the butt joint of the upper end of the table leg against the underside of the table top must be quite strong. This joint is subject to high forces when the table is in use and when the table is moved by sliding it across the floor. In addition, this method does not allow a flat shipping package since the apron sections remain attached to the table top.
A mitered corner block has been used to maintain the position of the ends of adjacent apron sections against the upper end of the table leg, with the table top independently attached to the apron sections. This method usually requires the use of multiple wood screws or other fasteners and is not easily disassembled for shipment and reassembled after shipment. In addition, use of the table and repeated assembly and disassembly will make the fasteners less effective and may result in a less sturdy table.
Interlocking castings have been used with one section of the casting attached to the end of an apron section and a complementary casting section attached to the upper end of the table leg. Separate brackets or other devices may be used to secure the table top to the apron sections. This method is complex in that two castings are needed at each apron section junction with the table leg. Also, a separate device is still needed to secure the apron section to the table top.
Thus a need exists for a table leg securement device that provides a sturdy table, can be packaged for economical shipment, and can be easily assembled and disassembled with a minimum of tools.